


Attractive

by Vocachuuu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Girls!!!!!!!, lil bit of angst, not rlly tho just some Sad Times, theyre lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocachuuu/pseuds/Vocachuuu
Summary: Tenko wishes she was as pretty as all the other girls in the world.





	Attractive

**Author's Note:**

> FEMSLASH FEBRUARY! me, barely getting my day 1 contribution in at 11:30pm! i suck.
> 
> i also take requests on my twitter!: @hanayagay
> 
> ill fix any mistakes tomorrow, im just glad to get this done aha—

______

Summer was fun, yet could get rather dull at times. Without having any classes to worry about it left a lot of freetime but nothing to do with it, so Tenko often found herself doing the same thing most days; exercising.

Jogging, practicing Neo Aikido, even playing other sports like basketball or fencing — it made the time go a bit faster. Even if it was disgustingly hot outside and she felt like she would pass out some days, Tenko enjoyed herself nonetheless.

Plus, it’s not like she didn’t know how to take care of herself! Even though she sometimes got deeply invested in her Neo Aikido training, she always kept a small meal and lots of water nearby. It was also helpful to have a partner with her, to remind her about these necessities.

Usually, that partner was the same girl every time she practiced. Not many of her classmates were too athletic, after all — and she would die before allowing a degenerate male to train with her. Which left Himiko, Miu, Maki, Kaede, Angie, Kirumi, and Tsumugi.

It was a pretty easy elimination. Sure, Kirumi would do anything if asked, but she had a lot of other tasks to tend to. Which left Tenko with one last girl: Maki!

Maki was a pretty enjoyable partner when training. At first she was reserved, but after a few months of consecutive meetings, she had loosened up. This made Tenko ecstatic — a girl as beautiful and mysterious as Maki, opening up to her? It was like a dream! Yet it happened, and she was surprisingly very good company.

Maki could be serious, but also adorably awkward sometimes. She could crack small jokes here and there — which surprised Tenko at first, but it was really cute! — yet still be a responsible person. It was always Maki that pushed Tenko for breaks, which the Aikido Master didn't really understand at first. After finding out Maki’s past with assassin training, though, it became quite obvious why she wanted Tenko to stay well rested. Tenko didn’t blame her.

Lost in thought, Tenko almost hadn’t noticed when Maki called for her. It took three calls of her name before Tenko was startled out of her daze, looking at Maki with a sheepishly apologetic expression.

“A-aah, sorry! Tenko must’ve been lost in thought… What’s the problem?” She asked, looking down at the deep red eyes that flickered away for merely a second, then met with Tenko’s.

“It’s fine. According to the weather reports, the temperature is going to be at record high levels,” Maki explained without hesitation. To prove herself, she held up her phone, which did say that it would be getting extremely hot as the day progressed. “I was thinking we should just take today off. Wouldn’t want you having a heat stroke or something.”

“Tenko hasn’t gotten one of those in years, but thank you for your concern, Harukawa-san! It couldn’t hurt to take a day off, if that’s what you want.”

“That doesn’t m— … Never mind.” Maki shook her head and breathed out a small sigh. Dark brown bangs hung over her forehead, jostled slightly by the movement, and Tenko found it oddly mesmerizing. Maki had just cute, clean cut bangs — nothing like Tenko’s, which were more messy. They also framed her small face perfectly, almost like a doll. Tenko caught herself staring and quickly turned away, flustered.

“W-well! It wouldn’t be very nice if Harukawa-san had to leave without even doing anything. Would you like to stay at Tenko’s place for a bit..? I-if that’s okay, of course!” The carpet had suddenly become much more interesting in that moment, and Tenko found herself closely studying the simple design.

“It’s not like I have anything else to do,” Maki replied. She should’ve felt relieved at the answer, but Tenko’s heart rate only quickened. What would they do? Just sit around the house? Or maybe go out to eat? Wasn’t that a bit like a…date..? Maybe she was just overthinking… “Do you have anything in mind?”

The sudden question startled Tenko, but she tried to hide her surprise. “Um… There is a small coffee place down the road. If Tenko remembers correctly, then Akamatsu-san works there too!”

“That’s fine. Can I borrow a shirt? I don’t want to go out in my training clothes.”

“Y-yes, of course! Tenko will go grab something right now!!” Stammering, she was quick to head off towards her room. Once safe within the walls of her bedroom, Tenko slapped lightly at her cheeks, _Get yourself together, Tenko! She’s just… A really pretty girl… With a cute face… And soft hair… And a soothing voice…_

 _Aah, I’m really gay_ , Tenko thought to herself, stepping towards her closet and raking through some shirts. _But Harukawa-san isn’t! ...Probably_.

If anything, Maki liked Kaito. Biting at her lips and breathing out a sigh, she pulled out two outfits and got dressed into one. After, Tenko grabbed the shirt she had grabbed for Maki and headed for the door.

She stopped in front of the mirror.

Girls were gorgeous. Tenko saw beauty in every single girl, no matter what. So why, why couldn’t she see that in herself? Why did Tenko look in the mirror at herself, a girl, and not be filled with the adoration that usually came when she saw females?

Why was Tenko the only girl in the entire world that wasn’t beautiful?

She tried, Tenko tried so hard. She wore frilly skirts and wore makeup, exercised daily to stay fit… Still, nothing. Why should Tenko ever expect Maki to fall for someone like her? She clutched the fabric tight against her chest, leaning towards the mirror and carefully wiping at her eyes. Crying without waterproof makeup wasn’t the best idea.

A sudden knock at her door caused Tenko to jump, nearly yelling out. “Everything alright?” Maki called from the other side. Tenko cleared her throat and took a final dejected glance in the mirror before opening the door.

“Tenko is alright! Tenko didn’t know what shirt you would want to wear, so…” She trailed off as Maki narrowed her eyes, looking up at her intently. “H-Harukawa-san?”

“Sorry. Your makeup smudged a little. That’s all.”

“O-oh! Tenko didn’t even notice, ahah…” Before she could turn to the bathroom to fix it, Maki had already grabbed her bag and pulled out some tissues.

“Stand still,” Maki ordered, and Tenko — who was just about ready to die from a gay heart attack — tried her best to obey. The shorter stood on her toes and grabbed Tenko’s chin gently, holding her in place as she wiped at the smudge. “You— You don’t have to hold your breath, Chabashira.”

“A-a-are you sure? Tenko w-wouldn’t want to—”

Tenko shut herself up, heart seconds from combusting as Maki’s eyes flickered up to meet her gaze. _She... Even smells really nice…_

“Were you crying or something?”

“H-huh?!” Tenko swallowed hard and tried to back away; as she stumbled, though, Maki grabbed her wrist in an iron grip. “Um, a-ah, no! Tenko wasn’t…”

“Don’t lie, it’s a bad habit to get into.” Maki sighed, loosening her grip on Tenko. “It’s… Okay to cry. I don’t really mind. I’m used to it, being friends with Saihara for so long.”

Tenko didn’t respond; how could she? Her throat felt restricted. She wanted to cry, Tenko was always all about letting out her emotions, but… It was different. Crying because you miss someone or you watched a sad movie where the dog dies, it’s different from crying because you want to change yourself. It’s different from crying because you don’t like yourself.

“Chabashira.” Maki wasn’t one to be obvious with her emotions, but Tenko could almost see the pleading look in her eyes. If only they were training… It was so much easier to understand someone’s thoughts while flipping them in Neo Aikido.

Taking a shaky breath, Tenko glanced away for a moment, then looked back at Maki. What would she even say?

“You don’t have to tell me why,” Maki began, grip loosening further. Her thumb rubbed small circles on Tenko’s wrist, a gesture that somehow calmed Tenko a bit. “I’m not going to pry into your thoughts. But bottling up emotions isn’t good. Don’t you always say that? Don’t make me sound like a hypocrite.”

“Can, um… Can Tenko hug you..?”

“...Whatever helps.”

Hesitantly, Tenko did. Dropping the shirt she held, Tenko wrapped her arms around Maki and pulled her close, burying her face into brown locks of hair. All the tension seeped from her shoulders as Maki carefully wrapped her arms around Tenko’s waist in response.

They stood there for what felt like an eternity — though it was only around five minutes — before Tenko pulled away. She faced away from the other, wiping at her eyes.

“T-Tenko doesn’t look even the tiniest bit presentable, so p-please don’t look…”

“Chabashira, you look fine. I’ll help you clean up.”

“N-no! Tenko w-wants to at least try and look decent—”

“You always look more than decent. Relax.”

Tenko wiped carefully at her eyes, staring at the eyeliner that came off on her hand. She never looked more than decent, so what was Maki even saying? Was she trying to lift Tenko’s spirits?

“You’re a girl, you know? Chabashira, you aren’t any different from all the other girls in the world. If you think all girls are pretty, then—”

“Tenko isn’t, though. Tenko is an eyesore.”

“Chabashira, stop. Do you wanna die?”

“H-huh?!”

“Old habit, sorry. Still,” Maki grabbed Tenko by the shoulder, forcing her to turn around. “Don’t talk like that. You’re—You’re very attractive.” Grabbing her clean hand, Maki briefly took a moment to intertwine their fingers. Tenko felt herself shaking, for some odd reason; was it fear?

“H-Harukawa…-san….”

“I’m not… The best at making friends. At all.” Her red eyes were averted, staring at their hands intently. “So I didn’t want to say anything. I was… Scared of ruining whatever we had. But I might— I think I like you.”

“Harukawa-san…”

“Did I… Say too much? Sorry. I—”

Tenko pulled Maki towards her, causing the brunette to stumble into her arms. With a tight grip, Tenko hugged her as if it were the last time they ever would. “Harukawa-san..! Tenko likes you so, so much!”

She heard Maki let out a very quiet chuckle, awkwardly returning the hug. “Well, that makes things less embarrassing… I guess.”

Tenko pulled away, only just enough to see Maki’s face. “How about Tenko cleans up and we go out to that coffee place to celebrate? Tenko’s treat!”

“C-celebrate?” Maki questioned, face tinted pink with embarrassment. Tenko was too distracted, though, lost in her own world — her happy little world, a world where she was a cute girl who loved a cute girl.

And the girl liked her back.


End file.
